Royalty
by animeroxsmyworld
Summary: .:ONESHOT:. "You're the Ox King's daughter! The Ox King!" Videl yelped in surprise before she whirled with surprising speed for a human and jabbed a finger towards Gohan's face. "That makes you a prince!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: I thought of this when I wondered what would happen when (or if) Vegeta found out that Chi Chi was once royalty. I've never really attempted to write dbz fics because I always wanted the characters to come out just right. Hopefully no one seems to OOC. **

**If anyone is it's probably Vegeta, and if he is, I'm truly sorry.**

* * *

**Royalty**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

Everything started when Videl began to dig around in Gohan's family tree. He didn't see a problem with it since there really wasn't much to it because really, what could she hope to find?

"Wait…you're Chi Chi Ox?" Videl asked, her cup frozen in midair in its ascension to her lips. Everyone else around her continued to eat as if her question was directed to thin air, but that was to be expected when in the presence of saiyans. Dinner get-togethers at the Brief's households were becoming more frequent now that Goku was back and could instant transmission his family simply into the compound. And with Trunks and Goten practically joined at the hip the two mothers didn't see why they shouldn't try and get the families together as often as possible.

Granted that afterwards Goku and Vegeta would usually try and blast each other into oblivion in the gravity room.

And with Gohan dating Videl, she was becoming a regular guest at these little functions.

Chi Chi gave a small smile as she gazed up at the teen. "Yes. But—"

"_The_ Chi Chi Ox?" Videl asked again, her hand bringing her cup down and awe filling her face. A few of the recently stuffed saiyan faces became interested in the conversation long enough to raise their eyes at the females, eyes flicking back and forth between the two but unable to speak due to all the food in their throats.

Chi Chi gave a simple shrug. "I was. But then I married Goku and left that behind me." She opened her mouth to continue talking but Videl cut her off in shock.

"You're the Ox King's daughter! _The _Ox King!" Videl yelped in surprise before she whirled with surprising speed for a human and jabbed a finger towards Gohan's face. "That makes you a prince!"

The air erupted in what sounded like strangled coughs soon followed by several choking sounds. Vegeta was spluttering where he sat at the table, his fist pounding into his chest as he tried to dislodge the piece of steak that he had been eating when laughter had tried to claim him. Instead only garbled choking sounds came from him. Eventually he managed to breath once more and strained laughter escaped him as he reached for some water.

"What? What's funny?" Goten asked around a mouthful of food, clear innocent confusion on his face as he looked at the older saiyan who seemed to be having a spasm.

"You humans…" Vegeta managed to get out before silent laughter rocked him. "Her…royalty…" He managed as he rocked and snickered into his glass of water. The idea of it was so absurd it was practically hysterical.

"Vegeta…" Bulma warned pointedly.

Chi Chi's eyes narrowed as she set her utensils down on the table. "I was a princess." She answers curtly as she watched the older saiyan. Gohan and Goten look at her with matching looks of confusion on their faces. She had never mentioned anything like this to them before.

"What? Really?" Gohan asked, more out of surprise than anything else. He had never given his mother's childhood any sort of thought, only that her and dad promised to marry when they were younger and that she used to be a fighter. But besides that, he realized that he knew very little about his own mother. She never really spoke about it much. She was usually always drilling him about school or, when he had been younger, complaining about him going off to train.

Goku's face screwed up for a second before he smiled and gave a rather enthusiastic nod of his head. "Yup! I remember! She is the Ox King's daughter!" He affirms.

"Why did you never tell me you were a prince!" Videl hissed quietly.

"I never knew!" Gohan balked back while Goten grinned at Trunks.

"Isn't this cool Trunks? I'm a prince!" The youngest Son enthused. It seemed Videl had caused quite the domino effect as the table erupted into a racket. The night turned very very long as Chi Chi explained why she was no longer a princess, yes she had been a princess, and no Gohan and Goten were not princes. Most of the night was spent going over several accounts of her life with Videl or arguing over points with Vegeta, who after calming after his spasm of laughter, seemed completely against her claim of royal blood and argued with her at every turn in the conversation. It wasn't until two in the morning that the two families had parted ways, both a little drained from all the explanations and lengthy discussions that had taken place.

No sparring took place that night.

And ever since there was always an odd moment in the following get-togethers.

The Son's would walk into the room as Trunks and Bulma sat at the table, Vegeta leaning against the wall in waiting. Chi Chi and Vegeta would look at each other. Vegeta would straighten, Chi Chi would raise her head.

It had disturbed Vegeta for several nights but the thought plagued him. He was royalty. His son was royalty. The heirs to a mighty warrior race that only had a handful of people left…all of whom he could could count on one hand. Yet here, as much as it disturbed (yet amused him), those Son's were the equivalent of royalty…albeit no on the record. Royal blood, although human, passed through them.

And royalty was royalty.

Vegeta and Chi Chi would give the barest, briefest hint of a nod before they sat down at the table.


End file.
